1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bird feeders, and more particularly relates to hanging bird feeders having reservoirs for receiving and holding a quantity of bird seed and further having some form of squirrel-deterrent structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional bird feeders include a refillable seed reservoir which is mounted on an open tray on which the seed is exposed for consumption by birds perched on the tray. One of the problems with such a conventional design is that the open tray is exposed to the elements, particularly wind and rain. Wind tends to blow the seed from the tray where it falls on the ground, creating an unsightly area and exposing the birds to the danger of predatory animals as they feed on the seed that has fallen to the ground. Furthermore, rain is captured by the tray and remains there, causing the seed to rot and congeal into a moldy mass. The rotted seed is inedible, and the bird feeder must be constantly emptied and cleaned, often requiring the seed occupying the reservoir to be discarded. Additionally, squirrels are very adept at finding ways to gain access to the seed in conventional bird feeders, and although home owners may marvel at their acrobatic feats and dogged determination in defeating squirrel-deterrent structures found on such conventional bird feeders, such efforts are not appreciated, as home owners would still prefer that their bird feeders be used to feed birds and not squirrels.